El amor y el juicio
by Asuka Sakura
Summary: Shaoran se ha alejado de la persona q más ama y solo volvera cuando ella le pida ayuda para ver a su unico amor... Eriol
1. Te veré de nuevo

El amor y el Juicio  
  
Autor: Asuka Sakura  
  
Capitulo Uno: "Te Veré De Nuevo"  
  
- Sakura... es que... yo te quiero - dijo Shaoran el cual se echo a correr de inmediato, Sakura se quedo congelada tras la confesión de Shaoran, en lo que se quedo pensando...:  
  
"Pero tú no me gustas...".  
  
Paso un poco en el que Shaoran y Sakura se sentían muy incómodos y Eriol ya se había ido a Inglaterra. Tomoyo le avisa por teléfono a Sakura que Shaoran se ira a Hong Kong en el vuelo de las 11, Sakura se queda paralizada y entra a su habitación, se pregunta lo que siente por Shaoran, en eso otra persona le llega a la mente, soltó una lagrima la cual llego al piso, se formo el símbolo de Sakura en el piso y se comenzó a formar una carta...  
  
- mi amado...- Sakura corre al aeropuerto.  
  
Shaoran esta en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo que lo llevara de nuevo a casa, a lo lejos se logra ver a Sakura quien se acerca corriendo a él   
  
- Shaoran no te vayas!  
  
- Pero... Sakura...  
  
- Shaoran yo necesito de tu ayuda  
  
- ¿Mi ayuda?  
  
- Shaoran perdóname por no haberte contestado, es que yo... perdóname pero yo no te quiero, mas que solo como amigo - el corazón de Shaoran se destrozo cruelmente.  
  
- Mira Shaoran - Sakura le mostró una carta Sakura con un corazón con alas  
  
- Saque esta carta cuando pense en...  
  
- ¿Eriol?  
  
- Así es  
  
Shaoran abraza a Sakura y le dice:  
  
- no te preocupes, yo te ayudare, pero... me tengo que ir  
  
- ¿Entonces? - Shaoran se queda pensando un poco  
  
- Te diré algo, cuando vuelva me llamas para que yo vuelva también y te ayude, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Shaoran... gracias  
  
- Joven Shaoran -interrumpe Wein - el avión lo espera - Wein le da el osito de felpa que hizo hace no mucho  
  
- Gracias Wein - Wein sonrío -toma un obsequio, espero que te guste y que me recuerdes  
  
- Siempre te recordare como mi mejor amigo Shaoran - Sakura se quedo ahí viendo como se iba el pequeño Shaoran...  
  
Han pasado 5 años desde que el pequeño Shaoran le confesara sus sentimientos a Sakura, desde que Sakura también le abrió su corazón a ese lindo niño, Shaoran...  
  
- madre, hoy recibí una llamada   
  
- ¿Llamada?  
  
- Si, fue desde Japón, de mi amiga Kinomoto Sakura  
  
- ¿Ah si?, y... ¿qué quiere?  
  
- Dice que es muy urgente que la vea en Japón   
  
- No, no iras...  
  
- Pero... ¿por qué?  
  
- Tienes cosas pendientes en Hong Kong  
  
- Madre ya me encargue de arreglar todo aquí para poder ir sin ningún contratiempo además... ¿ no recuerdas que alguna vez me dijiste que tenia que ayudar siempre a un amigo?  
  
- Claro que dije eso, pero ella por muy amiga tuya que sea, tu la amas, pero ella no a ti, ¿recuerdas?, ella ama a la reencarnación del mago Clow  
  
- Eso es cierto, pero no en su totalidad, yo... ya no amo a Sakura  
  
- Mmm... - la madre de Shaoran se quedo pensando - de acuerdo, puedes irte mañana si quieres  
  
- Muchas gracias madre - Shaoran no podía negar lo feliz que estaba...  
  
- Aun que espero que lo que digas sea verdad... - dijo en voz baja la madre de Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran comienza a preparar la maleta, en eso llega Mei ling  
  
- ¿Así que te dio permiso?  
  
- Así es, y me iré mañana mismo  
  
- ¿Puedo ir contigo?  
  
- No, no puedes ir   
  
- Por favor Shaoran...  
  
- No Mei Ling, además no reo que seas bien recibida  
  
- ¿lo dices por Kinomoto?  
  
- Exacto, no voy por juego, ni por diversión así que no vas y punto  
  
Shaoran cierra la maleta y se sale de su habitación dejando sola a Mei Ling  
  
- eso ya lo veremos...  
  
Sakura esta en la escuela, es toda una chica de ya 16 años, muy bonita, con el cabello un poquito(poquito eh!) mas largo, Sakura esta viendo como llueve en la escuela, se pone nerviosa por que recuerda a su "amado", en eso recuerda a Tomoyo, quien se cambio de escuela no hace poco, entonces un chico alto y blanco le toco las espalda  
  
- no te preocupes, tu "amado" ya llegara pronto...  
  
- Sí, gracias Mako   
  
en la hora de receso Sakura esta con ese chico y una chica, la cual es media alta y de cabello rojizo  
  
- Oye Himeko... me pasas la zanahoria?  
  
- ¿Zanahoria?  
  
- Si, la que esta alado tuyo...  
  
- pero eso es una manzana Sakura...  
  
- ¿Manzana?... ah sí!!, pásamela no - Himeko le pasa la manzana  
  
- oye Sakura deja de estar tan nerviosa... mira, si él te llamo es que él vendrá  
  
- si, ya lo se, pero no me dijo cuando llegaría  
  
- Saki- chan, confía en él ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Si, gracias Mako y Himeko - en eso muerde la manzana - oigan, pero que zanahoria tan extraña  
  
- ... - pensaban Mako y Himeko  
  
  
  
ya en la tarde Sakura recibe una llamada  
  
- Shaoran?  
  
- Hola Sakura!!  
  
- Que bueno que me llamas, tengo muchas cosas que contarte,... mira te acuerdas que te dije que él volvería.... bueno pues...  
  
- Perdón por interrumpirte Sakura pero es que es algo rápido - "además de que la llamada sale cara" penso - te podría pedir un favor...?  
  
- Cual?  
  
- Podrías ir a recogerme al aeropuerto mañana?  
  
- Claro...¿cómo a que hora?  
  
- Como a las 6.00 PM  
  
- Entonces si!   
  
- Ok gracias  
  
- te espero por aquí Shaoran   
  
- Si,...- estaban a punto de colgar cuando Shaoran recuerda algo...- oye Sakura...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Cómo te reconoceré?  
  
- Ah, es cierto... ¿qué te parece si llevo el oso de felpa que me regalaste? - Shaoran se puso un poco rojo  
  
- Sí, claro   
  
- También llevare un gran letrero con tu nombre  
  
- Esta bien, entonces después te veo Sakura  
  
- Te veré mañana, cuídate!!  
  
Shaoran y Sakura colgaron, Shaoran se quedo pensando... "esta vez no te dejare... Sakura"   
  
Notas de la autora: tatan !!! ¿Qué les parece la historia, espero que les parezca bien, ya que a mi me late la historia, bueno ahora ya llevan la introducción, pero no se preocupen pronto escribiré el segundo capitulo, que ya empezó en mi cuaderno, pero ahora falta pasarlo a la PC, he de decir que es el segundo cuento de Sakura que escribo, tan solo que el otro no he podido terminarlo de pasar en la PC, bueno, espero que les parezca bien la historia, si no favor de enviar, quejas, sugerencia o comentarios a la dirección que escribiré abajo.  
  
Gracias Otakus de Sakura  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances de capitulo dos: Sakura esta en el aeropuerto para recoger a Shaoran, pero se encuentra con otra persona, Shaoran esta en el aeropuerto y no encuentra a Sakura, cuando la encuentra se lleva una gran noticia, ¿qué pasara?   
  
Nota: los avances están sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso...  
  
Quejas, comentarios, Sugerencias o jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a:   
  
asuka_sakura@hotmail.com 


	2. Los reencuentros

EL AMOR Y EL JUICIO  
  
Autor: Asuka Sakura  
  
Capitulo Dos: "Los reencuentros"  
  
Sakura se esta arreglando para ir al aeropuerto, agarra el osito y se va al aeropuerto en sus patines.  
  
Shaoran estaba en el avión  
  
- pasajeros estamos apunto de llegar a Japón, favor a ponerse sus cinturones de seguridad - decía una voz en el avión que llevaba a Shaoran  
  
- es perfecto... por fin llegaré - decía Shaoran en voz baja, aunque muy emocionado, pero por atrás se lograba ver una cabecilla conocida.  
  
Sakura ya había llegado al aeropuerto, cuando estaba ahí recordó que se le había olvidado el letrero, (changos!)pensaba..., volteo y vio un papel tirado, se agacha y lo recoge  
  
- que suerte tengo!! - se disponía a comenzar a escribirle, cuando oyó una voz muy familiar  
  
- buenas tardes mi querida Sakura... - Sakura sin voltear y sonrojada pensaba... "esa voz... esa voz es...es de...".  
  
Shaoran había bajado del avión y estaba recogiendo sus maletas, cuando sintió que algo llego y se le colgó   
  
- Shaoran!!  
  
- ¿Mei Ling...?, ¿qué haces aquí?, no te dije que te quedaras el Hong Kong  
  
- pues si, pero ya ves que tu madre me dio chance de venir para vigilarte un poco  
  
- pues mas te vale que no interfieras con lo que vine hacer aquí ¿entendiste?  
  
- Si, claro... - Shaoran y Mei Ling salen y comienza a buscar a Sakura, pero no la ven, esperan a que toda la gente se vaya, esto paso y aun así no la veían por ningún lado. Comienza a caminar junto con Mei Ling para buscar a Sakura, pero se preocupa al no verla...  
  
- Shaoran... creo que ya te planto, ¿y si mejor ya nos vamos?  
  
- No digas tonterías, quizás solo se le hizo... - Shaoran vio el osito que alguna vez le hizo a Sakura  
  
- ¿qué te pasa Shaoran?  
  
- Ahí esta Sakura - señalaba un restaurante del aeropuerto - Sakura!! - le grito. Sakura volteo y lo vio, lo saludo de lejos y le hizo una seña para que fuera con ella, Shaoran lo entendió rápidamente y se acerco a Sakura. Llegan junto a Sakura y se da cuenta de que hay otras maletas  
  
- ¿de quien son esas maletas Sakura?  
  
- Ahora vuelve, fue al baño  
  
- ¿quién? - preguntaron Shaoran y Mei Ling  
  
- yo... - dijo una voz muy conocida - Mei Ling y Shaoran   
  
- Hiiragizawa?  
  
- Hola Li!  
  
- Es cierto Shaoran, perdóname por no haber ido a recogerte, solo que lo vi llegar y lo acompañe, perdóname ¿si?  
  
- No te preocupes... - Shaoran volteo y vio a Mei Ling muy confundida -¿qué pasa Mei Ling?  
  
- Es que... ¿quién ese chico?  
  
- Es cierto señorita, no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa, mucho gusto  
  
- Igualmente... - (recuerden que ellos dos no se conocen, por que cuando llega Eriol, Mei Ling ya se había ido). Mientras platicaban... Shaoran se puso muy celoso, pues Eriol estaba muy abrazadito de Sakura, Mei se da cuenta...  
  
- Y bien Kinomoto?, ¿cómo te ha ido?  
  
- Muy bien, es mas, el día de hoy me siento mas feliz que de costumbre, pues... dos de mis mejores amigos están junto a mi- Eriol se pone a pensar "¿dos de mis mejores amigos?, ¿a que se referirá?- ¿qué pasa Eriol?  
  
- Eh?, nada, no pasa nada...creo que ya es hora de irnos - todos se levantan y se van ( no sin antes pagar la cuenta), Eriol se acerca a una recepción de un hotel de el Aeropuerto...  
  
- Espera Eriol... ¿qué te parece si... si te quedas en mi casa? - Sakura se puso colorada al decirle eso - ¿qué piensas?  
  
- Me parece una grandiosa idea, ¿pero no crees que estorbaría en tu casa?  
  
- No, por eso no te preocupes, mi hermano se fue a Londres y su habitación esta vacía  
  
- Entonces esta bien Sakura - Shaoran estaba que no le daba ni el sol, muy furioso, Mei se dio cuenta así que...  
  
- Kinomoto me parece una genial idea, Shaoran y yo también iremos a tu casa a hospedarnos  
  
- Eh?, pero que te pasa Mei Ling?, no vamos a ser aceptados en su casa si se lo impones - la cara de Shaoran estaba muy apenada por el comentario de Mei  
  
- Ya se!!... - dijo Sakura emocionada - le hablare a mi papá y le preguntare, y si me da permiso todos serán aceptados en mi casa - Sakura se acerco a un teléfono, y marco - hola?, papá?  
  
- ¿qué pasa Sakura?  
  
- Pues es que te quería pedir permiso para que... - mientras Sakura pedía permiso para que fueran a su casa, Eriol y Shaoran mantenían una distancia alejada, pues Shaoran no quería hablar con él.   
  
- Eriol... - dijo Shaoran apenado - yo te quería preguntar si... si a ti te...  
  
- Ya esta!!, mi padre me dio permiso, no hay problema, solo que Eriol se quedara con Shaoran y Mei conmigo ¿no hay inconveniente? - los tres lo negaron con la cabeza - muy bien, entonces vamonos!! .  
  
Ya en la casa de Sakura, todos estaban desempacando sus cosas, en eso suena el timbre, Sakura baja rápidamente Sakura sale y se da cuenta que es Himeko y Makoto  
  
- hola chicos...¿qué hacen aquí?   
  
- ¿ como que qué hacemos aquí?, recuerda que tu nos invitaste a Estudiar el día de hoy - dijo Himeko molesta  
  
- era hoy?, perdónenme, pero no me acorde en lo mas mínimo  
  
- oíste Makoto?, se olvido vilmente de nosotros - Makoto estaba con una gotita de sudor en la frente  
  
- si, claro Hime-chan... Claro...  
  
- pero que descortés soy... pasen por favor, aunque hay visitas  
  
- ¿visitas? - preguntaban los dos   
  
- si, recuerdan que les había platicado de... Eriol - Sakura se sonrojo un poco. Mako y Hime-chan afirmaron - pues el día de hoy llego!!!  
  
- Enserio?  
  
- Así es... y también vino Shaoran y Mei Ling   
  
- ¿y esos quienes son? - pregunto Makoto  
  
- pues ello son unos amigos que tuve cuando era chica, pero mejor les dejo de platicara para que los conozcan bien - en eso bajo Mei Ling - ella es Li Mei Ling, ella viene de Hong Kong  
  
- mucho gusto - dijeron Makoto y Himeko  
  
- igualmente - Dijo Mei   
  
- Mei Ling, ellos son mis amigos, Makoto y Himeko   
  
- Oye Sakura... ¿dónde puedo dejar....? - preguntaba Shaoran, hasta que vio a las visitas - buenas tardes  
  
- Buenas tardes - dijeron Hime y Mako  
  
- Él es Li Shaoran, él es el primo de Mei Ling, es uno de mis mejore amigos, Shaoran... ellos son Makoto Takanashi y ella es Himeko Lorens   
  
- Mucho gusto - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo surgir algunas sonrisas  
  
- Ellos son amigos de la escuela, se supone que el día de hoy íbamos a estudiar, pero llegaron ustedes y lo olvide por completo, ¿no se molestan si se quedan?  
  
- Por supuesto que no molesta, al contrario Sakura, te quería decir que...  
  
- Buenas tardes... - dijo el amable y apuesto joven que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara al igual que su amiga Hime-chan  
  
- Eriol! - después del transe Sakura reacciono - Himeko, Makoto... él es Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
Himeko se quedo anonadada con el joven que veía, y se puso a reflexionar "Sakura Tenia mucha razón, es guapo el niño, aunque el otro también no se escapa..."  
  
- mucho gusto en conocerlos, supongo que son amigos de Sakura  
  
- así es... ellos son Makoto Takanashi y ella es Himeko Lorens  
  
- ¿Lorens?, ¿por qué tiene un apellido extranjero con un nombre japonés?  
  
- Lo que pasa es que mi padre es Ingles y mi madre es japonesa, mi padre decidió vivir en Japón, conoció a mi madre y se casaron, y Pas!, salió esta niña tan hermosa como lo soy yo  
  
- Himeko!! - gritaron Sakura y Makoto regañándola a Himeko le salió una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
- Bueno, pues mucho gusto Makoto y Himeko  
  
- Igualmente - Sakura estaba sonrojada y Shaoran estaba molesto, pero por eso mismo decidió decirle algo...  
  
- Sakura... creo que seria conveniente que Mei y Yo fuéramos a visitar un poco Tomoeda, hace años que no se nada de ella  
  
- Eh?, por supuesto, en eso Mako, Hime y yo estudiaremos un poco  
  
- En ese caso - interrumpió Eriol - yo iré con Li y Mei Ling, ¿les parece bien? - dirigiéndose a estos dos, y estos respondieron con un ...  
  
- Claro, no hay problema...   
  
Shaoran, Eriol y Mei Ling salieron de casa en lo que Sakura se quedo estudiando con Mako y Hime-chan. Eriol, Shaoran y Mei se acercaron al parque pingüino   
  
- y bien Hiiragizawa, que has hecho en estos años?  
  
- Eh?, pues he tenido una vida normal, como si no tuviera pasado, y ustedes?  
  
- También, hemos tenido una vida tranquila, solo que nosotros si hemos vivido con nuestro pasado - respondió Shaoran con cierto sarcasmo  
  
- No lo dudo... - Eriol se le quedo viendo fijamente - ¿por qué estas aquí Li?  
  
- Pues... Sakura me pidió que viniera aquí y aquí estoy  
  
- Pero... ¿para que? ¿para que te pidió Sakura que vinieras? - Shaoran se apeno un poco pero estaba dispuesto a decirle que la razón por la que fue era para ayudar a Sakura con él, con Eriol...  
  
- Hiiragizawa... yo vine por que Sakura...  
  
- Li!!!! - lo interrumpió una dulce voz, que a pesar de los años no cambio en nada... esa voz era la de...  
  
- Daidouji?, Llegaste por fin!!  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿qué les parece?, Tarde mucho ¿no lo creen?, Bueno, cuando lo hice tarde mucho, pero cuando lo publique ni cuenta se darán de la tardanza. Bueno, espero que les haya agradado, por que bueno, es muy raro lo que esta pasando en este fic, vamos, hasta para mi se me hace raro, pero bueno...  
  
En este momento estoy en planes de otra historia, ya que la otra que había contado ya la acabe, si la encuentran se llama "RECUERDOS" es muy bonita y aparezco yo... y mi amado Hiiragizawa, pero bueno, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo ¿okas?  
  
Nos vemos   
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del capitulo tres: Tomoyo y Shaoran se encuentran y platican de lo que ha pasado este tiempo. En la escuela de Sakura entran tres nuevos compañeros, (imagínenselos, SI! Eriol, Shaoran y Mei) pero esta vez también entra alguien inesperado por Sakura, pero que le da mucha alegría ¿quién será?  
  
Nota: los avances están sujetos a cambio sin previo aviso...  
  
Quejas, comentarios, Sugerencias o jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a: 


	3. Las noticias que jamás creyó escuchar Er...

EL AMOR Y EL JUICIO  
  
Autor: Asuka Sakura  
  
Capitulo Tres: "Las noticias que jamás creyó escuchar Eriol"  
  
Capitulo III  
  
- Daidouji?, llegaste por fin!! - Eriol y Mei estaban sorprendidos, ¿qué tenia que hacer Tomoyo en un lugar como ese? - me da mucha alegría que estés aquí...  
  
- A mi también, ¿cómo has estado? Tu carta me acaba de llegar hoy y cuando me escribiste que llegarías hoy me puse muy feliz  
  
- ¿pero como me encontraste aquí?  
  
- Es que en este parque siempre estábamos cuando éramos niños  
  
- Daidouji, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntaba Mei un poco confundida  
  
- Perdóname mi descortesía, ¿cómo has estado Mei Ling?, ¿Hiiragizawa, que haces aquí?  
  
- Buenas noches Daidouji, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía...  
  
- Ya lo creo Hiiragizawa... perdón, pero necesito hablar con Li... ¿si no les molesta?  
  
- Claro, no hay ningún problema Daidouji, Vamos Mei Ling! - Eriol se jalo a Mei quien estaba muy confundida por la llegada de Tomoyo a ese lugar "¿cómo sabia que él llegaría ahí?" se preguntaba Mei.  
  
Shaoran y Tomoyo se quedaron solos, se sentaron junto a los columpios que estaban cerca de ahí  
  
- y dime Li... ¿estas aquí por lo que habías dicho en la carta?  
  
- Así es... Sakura fue quien me llamo, no hace mucho, pero cuando me dijo que Hiiragizawa regresaba a Japón me dijo que si podía regresar - Shaoran se comenzaba a columpiar levemente - por que si recuerdas le hice la promesa de que lo ayudaría con él ya que yo no pude conquistar su corazón...  
  
- Ay Li....!, pero dime, ¿ no te estas haciendo daño tu solo al ver a Sakura?  
  
- Claro que si!, ¿cómo no lo voy a sentir ese dolor?... yo aun la amo, y a pesar de los años aun sigo amándola... - Shaoran dejo de columpiarse para detenerse totalmente - perdóname por hablarte así de todo esto y de contarte esto tan de repente  
  
- No hay problema, recuerda que somos amigos... - Li vio la cara sonriente de Tomoyo y con ella a él también se le ilumino el rostro  
  
- Pero dime... ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿cómo has estado?, recuerda que ya tenemos muchos años sin vernos - pregunto Shaoran tratando de cambiar la conversación  
  
- Pero tenemos muchos de escribirnos... ¿qué te puedo decir?, estoy en la escuela de monjas que me había metido mi madre, y estoy muy feliz, solo que ahí no puedo estar vídeo filmando tan seguido como lo hacia, ahora me tienen un poco mas estricta, pero de ahí en fuera todo esta muy bien...   
  
- Me da gusto...  
  
Shaoran y Tomoyo se la pasaron platicando todavía un rato más. En lo que Sakura estaba con Hime-chan y Makoto  
  
- ah!!!, por fin pudimos conocer a tu famosísimo Hiiragizawa, aunque he de decirte que es muy guapo Sakura-chan, aunque el otro chico Shaoran es también muy guapo, pero no se... como le falta el porte que tiene Hiiragizawa... es realmente todo un apuesto chico. Claro, el chico Li también es muy guapo, a pesar de que no se vea tan elegante como el otro, pero tiene algo en su mirada que te hipnotiza, es tan...  
  
- Mako-chan ciérrale la boca, desde que se fueron Himeko, no ha parado de hablar - decía Sakura con una gotita en la frente, y también un poco roja  
  
- ¿y que quieres que haga yo?, esa chica no parará de hablar en un buen rato - también con la gotita en la frente  
  
- oigan!!!!¿me están haciendo caso?!!!!- gritaba Hime-chan, en lo que Sakura y Makoto tenia una gotita en la frente ._.U  
  
En el parque Pingüino Tomoyo seguía hablando con Shaoran, pero ya estaban caminando, en dirección a la casa de Sakura, mientras tanto Mei Ling estaba hablando con Eriol, quienes pasaban por la escuela primaria Tomoeda  
  
- y entonces tu eres la reencarnación de Clow?  
  
- así es, como llegue después de que tú te fuiste, no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos hasta ahora  
  
- ya veo... - Mei se quedo un poco meditativa y se le quedaba viendo a la cara sonriente y tranquila de Eriol - eso quiere decir que ya lleva mucho tiempo de que conoces a Kinomoto, no es así?  
  
- así es, desde 5° de primaria, con todo eso de las cartas Clow para transformarse a cartas Sakura  
  
- entonces eso significa que conoces bien a Kinomoto  
  
- pues si te he de ser sincero, no conozco totalmente a Sakura, solo el tiempo que estuve aquí, después cuando me fui utilizamos el correo, ella me escribía frecuentemente, yo trataba de responderle pero no tenia tiempo o por "X" o "Y" razón jamás le respondía rápidamente  
  
- ¿y que era, lo que se escribían en esas cartas?  
  
- muchas cosas... - Eriol harto de que le estuviera preguntando tanto por Sakura le respondió - ¿por qué tanta pregunta? Dime... acaso tu sabes algo de la razón por la que Li vino?  
  
- es que no lo sabes? - Eriol se quedo un poco preocupado "¿acaso no lo se? ¿acaso tenia que saberlo?". Mei Ling aun más asombrada por que Eriol no sabia la razón le dijo.. - ¿no sabes por que Sakura llamo a Shaoran?  
  
- ¿acaso tenia que saberlo?  
  
- Shaoran vino por que tiene que ayudar a Sakura....contigo  
  
- ¿conmigo...? - Eriol estaba confundido, ¿por qué con él? - no te entiendo Mei Ling  
  
- es que eres torpe o que?... Ella esta enamorada de ti  
  
- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? - Eriol se detuvo, justo frente a la casa de Sakura... ¿qué era lo que había dicho Mei Ling?¿Sakura estaba enamorada de Eriol?.  
  
- es que acaso te cuesta mucho aceptar los sentimientos de Sakura?  
  
- es que eso no puede ser cierto, no puede ser cierto...  
  
Justo en ese momento Tomoyo y Shaoran venían muy alegres y platicando, cuando Shaoran vio la cara de Eriol, no era la misma que había visto en todo el tiempo que lo conocía "ya se lo dijo Mei Ling" pensó Shaoran  
  
- ¿qué pasa Li?  
  
- nada... no pasa nada Daidouji...  
  
Tomoyo se quedo un poco preocupada. Ya en la noche Eriol estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Mei Ling, no podía dormir, ¿acaso le era tan difícil aceptar los sentimientos de Sakura?, y entonces... todo lo que hizo cuando niño, ¿no valió la pena?, en eso se pone a recordar las cartas que le enviaba Sakura, por supuesto que les ponía atención, y se las ponía a leer, pero...   
  
(Carta que alguna vez Sakura le envió a Eriol...)  
  
"Mi amado Eriol... ¿cómo has estado?, yo he estado muy triste desde que te fuiste, Shaoran también se fue, solo me queda Tomoyo, pero no es ya de siempre, estaba escuchando que su madre la metería en una escuela para monjas, si eso fuera cierto me quedare sola... ¿sabes? Odio la soledad, no quiero quedarme sola, me daría mucha alegría que volviera a mi lado, quizás para siempre... no sabes cuanto te extraño...por favor escríbeme, te extraño... Siempre tuya... Sakura."   
  
... Maldita sea, acababa de recordarlo, Sakura siempre le había confesado su amor, pero este jamás se dio cuenta "acaso tenia que ser tan directa Mei Ling para que me diera cuenta?" Eriol no podía con este remordimiento...  
  
- Li... estas despierto?  
  
- ¿qué quieres Hiiragizawa?  
  
- dime...¿quieres entrar a la misma escuela que Sakura?  
  
- ¿qué?¿qué dices?  
  
- vamos respóndeme, ¿te gustaría estar con Sakura? ¿en la misma escuela? ¿en el mismo grupo?, dime... ¿con ella..?  
  
Shaoran aun entre la oscuridad se lograba ver sonrojado  
  
- sí... así es, quisiera estar con ella... ¿por...? - Shaoran no pudo terminar su frase, puesto que Eriol se hizo un conjuro para que quedara dormido  
  
- si es así... tengo que hacer algo - Eriol saco el báculo que alguna vez uso cuando era chico...hizo unos movimientos y... - Listo...  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sakura salió echa la raya a la escuela  
  
- Lamento dejarlos solos en la casa, solo te tengo que ir a la escuela, ojala y que pronto se inscriban ustedes conmigo - dijo Sakura antes de salir corriendo de su casa...Sakura llego corriendo a la escuela...  
  
- buenos días Himeko-chan  
  
- buenos días Saki-chan  
  
- buenos días Makoto-chan  
  
- buenos días Sakura  
  
- vaya... hoy te dignas a llegar temprano, y ese milagro??  
  
- no, es que salí mas temprano por que tenia visitas - luego se le acerco al oído de Himeko - además no quería darle una mala impresiona a Eriol  
  
Himeko rió un poco, en eso llego el profesor  
  
- buenos días...- dijo el profesor  
  
- buenos días... - respondieron los alumnos  
  
- el día de hoy será un día muy agitado, pero en primer lugar...   
  
En eso se oían voces fuera del salón  
  
- estas seguro que esto es lo que debemos hacer?  
  
- Por supuesto, confíen en mi... además... tú fuiste el que mas deseo esto ¿no es así?  
  
- Pasen por favor - la voz del profesor interrumpió la conversación  
  
- Es ahora... - es entonces cuando Sakura se da cuenta de algo muy extraño... pero que la haría muy feliz...  
  
- Oye Sakura ¿no son ellos tus invitados? - Sakura ignoro vilmente el comentario de Himeko  
  
- Eriol... - murmuro para si Sakura  
  
- Ellos son Eriol Hiiragizawa, Shaoran Li y Li Mei Ling... - el profesor escribía sus nombres en el pizarrón - Eriol Hiiragizawa viene de Inglaterra, mientras que Shaoran Li y Mei Ling Li son de Hong Kong... ahora... veamos, ¿dónde podrán sentarse? - el profesor analizaba el salón, cuando vio cuatro lugares vacíos - Li puedes sentarte detrás de Kinomoto, Hiiragizawa, detrás de Takanashi y Mei Ling detrás de Aino  
  
- Si! - dijeron estos tres sentándose donde les asigno el profesor, de nuevo juntos, solo que detrás de Eriol no había nadie (imagínenselos, es como se sentaban antes, con la diferencia de que Mei se sienta en otra fila y Eriol queda con un asiento vació atrás).  
  
- Muy bien... comencemos la clase... bueno, la clase pasada nos quedamos en...   
  
- Profesor, le llaman en la dirección... - El profesor sale, en lo que Sakura voltea a ver a Shaoran  
  
- Que alegría me da que todos ustedes estén aquí, muchas gracias Shaoran... juro que necesitaba mucho de ti... - y Sakura voltea  
  
- Y yo te necesito todo de ti... - murmuraba para él mismo Shaoran, en lo que Eriol veía como Sakura estaba feliz "ojala haya valido la pena lo que hice".  
  
En eso el profesor entro  
  
- vaya..., no se tiene hoy el día, pero tenemos a una nueva estudiante más...por favor entra...  
  
En eso entra una chica, esa chica era...  
  
- Tomoyo!! - dijo Sakura en voz alta haciendo que todo el grupo volteara a verla, Sakura se puso roja y se sentó de nuevo  
  
- Como dijo Kinomoto... ella se llama Daidouji Tomoyo, ella viene de aquí mismo, de Tomoeda, solo que se transfirió de escuela, siéntate detrás de Hiiragizawa  
  
Tomoyo paso junto a Shaoran   
  
- que tal Li!  
  
- Me da gusto que estés aquí... - Sakura se sorprendió ¿cómo que le daba gusto de que Tomoyo estuviera ahí?. Eriol se paro y le dijo a Tomoyo  
  
- Siéntate aquí, yo me pasare atrás... para que todo esto sea como antes  
  
- Gracias, no te preocupes, todo será como antes...  
  
La clase transcurrió normalmente, cuando fue el intermedio de clases Sakura se acerco a Tomoyo y la abrazo  
  
- cuanto tiempo Tomoyo... cuanto tiempo...me da alegría que estés aquí...  
  
- a mi también, no te creas me costo mucho trabajo convencer a mi madre para que me pudiera cambiar de escuela, pero por fin pude y aquí estoy... junto con todos... - en eso Himeko y Makoto se sintieron raros entre tanto viejo conocido de Sakura, a lo que Sakura se dio cuenta (increíble no?)  
  
- Tomoyo, ellos son mis amigos, Makoto Takanashi y Himeko Lorens  
  
- Mucho gusto  
  
- Igualmente - dijeron los otros dos  
  
- Sakura... tengo muchas cosas de las cuales hablarte...  
  
- ¿cómo cuales?  
  
- Como Hiiragizawa y Li... - Sakura se quedo un poquito espantada, no le gusto el tono de voz en el que se lo dijo Tomoyo. En eso volvió el profesor, era hora de la siguiente clase - lo dejaremos para otro momento...   
  
- Sí!  
  
Ya más tarde, como en la hora de receso Sakura trato de evitar lo más posible a Tomoyo, pero al contrario con Eriol, pues entre más se lo topaba, más gusto le daba, pero todo lo contrario a Shaoran quien se disgustaba más y más...  
  
En la hora de la salida Sakura se fue a su casa (claro, con acompañantes), en lo que Sakura iba adelante con Eriol y Mei Ling, Shaoran estaba con Tomoyo, a Tomoyo se le escapaban unas cuantas risas por la cara de Shaoran, no podía controlar los celos, entonces Tomoyo decidió algo...  
  
- Sakura! - le grito, Shaoran se quedo sorprendido "¿para que le grito?" Sakura volteo hacia Tomoyo y esta entonces empujo a Shaoran con tal fuerza que cayo en los brazos de Sakura... cosa que hizo que Sakura y Shaoran se sonrojaran, y esto causa la alegría de los otros 3 que los acompañaban...  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura ocurre movimiento en el cuarto de esta... un cajón se comienza a mover como loco, el cajón se abre y de el sale el libro Sakura, el sello se rompe y de ahí sale una carta, esta se rompe en dos y salen disparadas por direcciones opuestas...Es entonces cuando sale un pequeño leoncito, el cual se despierta, ve el mundo.  
  
- después de una siesta... hay que estar ágil, activo e hiperactivo - comienza a moverse ágilmente y como se estuviera golpeando una bolsa de box, en eso ve una cama - aunque... una pequeña siesta no cae mal - y se echa en la cama y se duerme.  
  
Fin del capitulo III  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola!, Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, a mi me gusto mucho, si, esta un poquito enredado, pero vale la pena lo que sigue, se los juro (o eso espero). ¿Por qué la carta se partió en 2, pues es por que... ¿qué dijeron, esta ya contó el final no?, pues que se creen, sigan leyendo y verán lo que pasara con estos personajes que comienzan a vivir otra vez juntos, como antes...  
  
Un gran Saludo a Marissa-chan y a Usa-chan, quien quiere escribir en notas de la autora, pero no la dejare...^_^, escríbanme y denme su opinión ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo:  
  
Sakura se da cuenta de que el guardián de las cartas Sakura ha despertado, en parte le da alegría, pero por otra parte tiene un mal presentimiento... Hime-chan y Mako-chan se comienzan a portar raro con Sakura y con los sus amigos.  
  
Además... alguien tendrá una llamada telefónica y cambiara todo lo que tenia planeado (gracias llamada, ya me cambio la historia)(pero no importa, así estará mejor)  
  
Nota: los avances están a sujetos a cambio sin previo aviso  
  
Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, jitomatasos o felicitaciones favor de enviarlas a:   
  
asuka_sakura@hotmail.com 


	4. Los despertares, las despedidas y los ex...

EL AMOR Y EL JUICIO  
  
Autor: Asuka Sakura  
  
Capitulo cuatro: "los despertares, las despedidas y los extraños comportamientos"  
  
-ah!!, por fin llegamos a casa, el día de hoy fue un día largo ¿no lo creen? - decía Sakura mientras botaba sus cosas en el sillón  
  
-ya lo creo, no creí que me volviera a costar trabajo entender de nuevo el japonés - decía Mei, mientras se sentaba en el sillón  
  
-me pareció un buen día, después de todo, fue un día muy inesperado en varios aspectos... no creí que Daidouji también entrara a la escuela  
  
-En eso tienes razón, no creí que Tomoyo entrara a la misma clase, hace mucho que se había alejado de mi lado, es muy extraño que haya vuelto sin motivo alguno... ¿no lo crees Shaoran? - Shaoran se sonrojo, pero no por la pregunta, sino por que Sakura lo miraba a los ojos  
  
-pues... no lo sé - se le notaba un poco de nerviosismo - voy a la habitación, luego nos vemos  
  
-...Claro, no hay problema...es cierto, yo también voy a mi habitación, tengo que dejar mis cosas, ¿quieres que lleve las tuyas Mei?  
  
-Gracias Kinomoto... - Sakura cargo las dos mochilas y cuando iba a subir las escaleras, tropezó e iba a irse para atrás  
  
-Cuidado! - pero "milagrosamente" cayo en manos de Eriol - ¿estas bien Sakura?  
  
Sakura totalmente sonrojada y con las dos mochilas aun en mano le respondió que si, asentándolo con la cabeza, se pudo parar y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya subiendo Sakura se puso muy feliz, como cuando veía a Yukito hace mucho tiempo... entro a la habitación boto las mochilas   
  
-Ah!!, Que felicidad, caí en manos de Eriol!!! - dio pequeñas vueltas por su habitación, hasta que cayo en su cama, ahí sintió una bola que le molestaba, entonces se levanto y vio a un tigre tipo muñeco de felpa  
  
-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?¿Por qué me aplastas? - Sakura se le quedo viendo...  
  
-oye... acaso eres...  
  
-y tú eres...  
  
Hubo un gran grito en la habitación, cosa que hizo que Shaoran, Mei y Eriol corrieran a la habitación  
  
-Sakura...¿estas bien? - Eriol abrió la puerta y vio a Sakura quien estaba acostada en la cama junto con el muñeco de felpa - Sakura!! ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Sakura volteo a ver a Eriol y señalo al muñeco, Eriol se le quedo viendo...¿era quien creía que era?  
  
-¿Acaso tú eres?...   
  
-el muñeco... - dijo Mei, a lo que Kero se levanto y reclamo  
  
-No soy muñeco!!!!, Soy Cerberos, el guardián del libro Sakura  
  
-aun sigues siendo el muñeco... a pesar del tiempo no cambias - le decía Mei desafiante y con sarcasmo  
  
-Que no...! - pero fueron interrumpidos por Shaoran  
  
-¿Por qué gritaste?  
  
-Es que vi a Kero y me sorprendí... hace mucho que no lo veía, y me cayo de sorpresa...  
  
-Mejor dicho me aplastaste - reclamo Kero, a lo que Sakura se apeno un poco...  
  
-Pero...¿qué haces aquí?, me dijiste que te quedarías dormido por lo menos 10 años, y solo han pasado - se pone a contar - 6 ó 5 años es que ya no me acuerdo ^_^U  
  
-Pues eso es lo que quisiera saber... una magia muy poderosa fue la que me despertó, por un momento creí que eras tu..., pero no te vi... así que decido tomar una pequeña siesta  
  
-¿Una siesta?, Ya llevabas años durmiendo... ¿y todavía querías dormir la siesta?  
  
-Es que se ve bonita tu cama para dormirse... - Eriol se quedo pensando ¿una fuerza poderosa?, eso quería decir que tenia razón todo lo que había sospechado   
  
-Sakura... - interrumpe Eriol su conversación yo le diría discusión - por eso fue que vine... por esa extraña fuente de magia  
  
-¿De que hablas? - le pregunta Mei  
  
-De que... Sakura tenemos que hablar seriamente, y temo que esto pueda ser algo peligroso... - la cara de todos se tornó preocupada.   
  
Ya abajo Eriol se sentó en una de las sillas principales, pareciese que esperaran algo, nadie decía nada, había una ambiente tenso. Es en eso que suena el timbre de la casa  
  
-ya llego - Sakura se para y se dirige a la puerta, la abre y entra Tomoyo  
  
-buenas Tardes Sakura ¿por qué me llamaron?  
  
-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar, pasa... - Tomoyo entra y saluda a todos, y se sienta junto a Shaoran, este la recibe con una sonrisa  
  
-Bien, ya que estamos aquí reunidos, tengo que decirles que yo viene aquí por una razón... hace poco sentí una fuerza extraña que invadía a Sakura. Mejor dicho, era una magia la cual era muy parecida a la de Sakura, pero al tiempo de analizarla... supe que no era la de Sakura, si no que se trataba de otro tipo de magia  
  
-¿Cómo cual? - interrumpe Shaoran  
  
-eso fue lo que nunca supe, es por eso que vine aquí para que pudiera identificarla  
  
-¿Y que tipo de magia crees que sea? - pregunta Kero quien esta en las piernas de Sakura - ¿crees que sea de la que nos pueda dañar?  
  
-No lo sé, no estoy seguro, pero es algo que jamás creí que pasara  
  
-¿Te refieres a que el mago Clow no sabia nada al respecto? - pregunto Sakura   
  
-exactamente...lo único que podemos hacer es que esa magia se muestre ante nosotros...  
  
-¿Cuánto crees que tarde eso? - pregunto Tomoyo  
  
-no lo se, puede ser que aparezca hoy mismo o mañana, aunque también podría tardar tiempo, depende de cuando esa magia se presente ante nosotros...   
  
Eriol fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa de Sakura  
  
-yo iré - Sakura se levanto y abrió la puerta  
  
-perdona hija, olvide las llave y tuve que tocar  
  
-no hay problema papá, pasa, solo que tenemos mucha gente en la sala  
  
-¡Eh!, ¿Aparte de los chicos que vinieron?  
  
-Solo una más y ya - Fujikata entro y vio a alguien que no veía hace mucho  
  
-Tomoyo... cuanto tiempo sin verte  
  
-Ya lo creo señor Kinomoto - Fujikata subió y dejo sus cosas  
  
-Creo que esta conversación la dejaremos para después - termino diciendo Eriol.  
  
El poco tiempo paso, ya llevaban una semana en la escuela juntos, y por fin era domingo Sakura y compañía no desaprovecharon la ocasión y se pusieron a pasear por Tomoeda. Fueron a la feria y al parque Pingüino donde se quedaron sentados viendo como pasaban las personas.  
  
-nunca creí que pudiera llenar la banca de 7 personas, vaya que si somos muchos - decía Sakura que estaba sentada en una de las bancas que eran para 10 personas pero la llenaron con 7 (Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Mei, Eriol, Makoto, y Himeko), como dije estaban sentados de tal forma que veían como pasaba el mundo frente de ellos  
  
-me gustaría que momentos así fueran para siempre, sin preocupaciones ni temores - decía Eriol quien estaba recargado en el hombro de Sakura y ella por cierto estaba roja, pero Eriol ni cuenta se dio, pero Shaoran si, entonces Tomoyo también se dio cuenta  
  
-Pero tardaríamos mucho en estar así... solo pensando en que el mundo gire y nosotros estemos aquí como si nada - concluyo Himeko quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, como si se estuviera durmiendo.  
  
En eso suena un teléfono celular, era el de Tomoyo quien se paro para contestar, Himeko se quedo casi dormida junto a Makoto, Makoto estaba junto a Mei, Mei estaba junto a Sakura, Sakura junto a Eriol, Eriol junto a Tomoyo aunque se había parado le apartaron el lugar y junto a Tomoyo esta Shaoran. Cuando Tomoyo acabo de hablar todos decidieron por fin levantarse e irse cada quien a casa, pero Himeko no se levantaba, parecía que si se había dormido en serio  
  
-Hime-chan, ya levántate, tenemos que irnos - le decía Sakura tratando de despertarla, pero esta parecía que no la escuchaba - Himeko!! - pero esta seguía sin responderle, cosa que hizo que Sakura se preocupara  
  
-Himeko, levántate, no ves que te van a dejar aquí sola en el parque, parecerás una ebria... - Himeko no respondía  
  
-Déjenmelo a mí... - Mei se levanto las mangas y tomo a Himeko de los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente, pero aun así Himeko no respondía  
  
-¿Dónde vive ella? - pregunto Shaoran  
  
-como a 3 cuadras de aquí  
  
-bien... - Shaoran se acerco a Himeko y la cargo, Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que hizo Shaoran, pero parecía que era una mejor idea que seguirla tratando de despertar grave error  
  
Shaoran se llevo cargando a Himeko, hasta su casa, ella seguía sin despertar, así que la dejaron en su casa y se fueron no sin antes decirles a los padres de Himeko que les hablaran cuando despertara.Himeko yacía en su cama, durmiendo feliz y contenta, como si nada le preocupara  
  
-Himeko... Himeko... - le decía una voz de mujer, que se oía suavemente. Himeko abrió los ojos al oír la voz, y se sentó en su cama  
  
-¿quién eres? - le preguntaba a una mujer que tenia un vestido tipo túnica, con un chongo de peinado muy hermosa, pero que parecía que estaba muerta, pues se veía muy pálida.  
  
-Soy alguien quien te viene a hacer un trato...  
  
-¿un trato?  
  
  
  
Makoto había llegado a casa, pero tenia un sueño que no podía controlar, tenia que dormir, y eso hizo, en cuanto toco la cama quedo dormido  
  
-Makoto... Makoto... - Makoto abrió los ojos y volteo a ver quien le hablaba - Makoto, yo te he elegido para que cumplas un trato conmigo...  
  
-¿Conmigo?, ¿Por qué conmigo?  
  
-Por que tú eres la persona que me podrá ayudar...  
  
-¿Ayudarte? ¿Con qué?  
  
  
  
era lunes y los cuatro estaban como desesperados, por que ya iban a llegar tarde a la escuela  
  
-pásame la leche Mei - le dijo Sakura  
  
-toma, tu pásame el cereal - le dijo a Eriol  
  
-aquí esta, podrías pasarme el vaso - le dijo a Shaoran  
  
-aquí tienes, Sakura... podrías pasarme...  
  
-¿La cuchara? - Shaoran afirmo con la cabeza - Claro! - y se la dio.  
  
Los cuatro ya iban para afuera cuando sonó el teléfono  
  
-En buen momento se les ocurre hablar - Sakura corre y contesta el teléfono - ¿diga?, Habla Kinomoto - Sakura se quedo callada un momento - ¿eh?, si aquí esta, deje se lo paso... Shaoran... es tu madre   
  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ¿a qué le llamaría la madre de Shaoran?  
  
-Buenos días madre... si, he estado cumpliendo con lo que le he dicho...- la cara de Shaoran se sobresalto - ¿pero que dice madre?... si... esta aquí... - volteo a ver a Mei - ¿entonces se escapo?, ¿por qué no había dicho nada madre?... - Todos se quedaban viendo a Shaoran, como hablaba con su madre, pero la más preocupada era Mei, la habían cachado, ella se había escapado para ir a Japón, y ahora temía lo peor - esta bien... no se preocupe madre, saldrá en el siguiente vuelo... si... hasta luego. - y Shaoran colgó  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Sakura  
  
Shaoran no lo hizo caso y se fue directo sobre Mei increíble que no le hiciera caso a Sakura, pero estaba un poco enfadado Mei se quedo espantada de solo ver la cara furiosa de Shaoran  
  
-¿Te escapaste?  
  
-Bueno... yo...  
  
-¡Responde!, ¿Te escapaste o no?  
  
-Pues si..., lo hice, pero es que yo quería venir...  
  
-Confié en tu palabra Mei Ling, y sales con que te escapaste, y eso no es todo, además te gastaste todos tus ahorros para pagar el pasaje ¿qué te crees?  
  
-Es que yo... Shaoran yo... - Mei Ling comenzó a llorar   
  
-¿Estas loca?, hay muchas cosas a las que te arriesgas si vienes así nada más, no veniste con autorización de nadie y además me traicionaste  
  
-yo... - Mei Ling se echo a llorar y se fue a la habitación de Sakura  
  
-¡Mei Ling! - Sakura la siguió.   
  
Shaoran y Eriol se quedaron viendo frente a frente, Eriol evadió la mirada de Shaoran y fue con Sakura. Shaoran se quedo solo y pensando, aun así subió a la habitación de Sakura.  
  
-Mei Ling abre la puerta, no te puedes quedar encerrada, vamos ábreme!! - le gritaba Sakura, pero Mei no respondía  
  
-¿Nada? - pregunto Eriol  
  
-Nada, no quiere abrir la puerta - en eso Sakura ve a Shaoran y se acerca a él - no tenias derecho a gritarle de esa manera, no ves como se pone, ¿por qué te pones tan furioso si ella solo quería venir contigo?  
  
-Déjame pasar - Shaoran evadió los reclamos de Sakura, cosa que la dejaron perpleja y enojada a la vez  
  
-¿Crees que te deje pasar? - le dijo Eriol a Shaoran  
  
-eso es lo que intentare - Shaoran toco la puerta - Mei Ling, déjame pasar, necesito hablar contigo  
  
-¿Para que me sigas gritando?, ¡No gracias! - Shaoran ahora si se sentía culpable  
  
-Mei necesito hablar contigo, mira... creo que me excedí cuando te grite de esa manera, pero ¿acaso crees que no me preocupa que te vengas así?, ¿Qué me hayas engañado?, ¿Qué talvez te pongo en riesgo? Mei Ling discúlpame, pero tenia que desahogarme, y si la forma en que lo hice te daño... perdóname - no se oyó ningún ruido por parte de ninguno, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por la puerta del cuarto de Sakura  
  
-Solo quería ayudarte...  
  
-Mei Ling...  
  
  
  
Sakura y Eriol estaban en el intermedio de clases, estaban platicando con Tomoyo de lo que había pasado  
  
-Eso quiere decir que Mei Ling se ira a Hong Kong, ¿no es así?   
  
-Así es Tomoyo, todo fue por la llamada telefónica, me da mucha pena que se vaya, pero eso ya depende de su madre  
  
-Si... llevaba poco tiempo de que había vuelto, es una lastima  
  
-Li ahora esta con ella en el aeropuerto despidiéndola  
  
-Me hubiera gustado ir, solo que...teníamos clases, y aun así llegamos tarde - decía Sakura un poco decepcionada.  
  
Mientras tanto Makoto y Himeko se quedaron viendo a Sakura, como platicaba con sus viejos conocidos, pareciese que ellos ya no existieran, aun así estos dos no se dirigían ni una sola palabra, como si no se conocieran, pero ambos sentían este rechazo por parte de Sakura.  
  
-Es cierto... - Sakura se acerco a Himeko - oye Hime-chan, ¿te acuerdas de la tarea que nos habían dejado de Matemáticas? - Himeko acento con la cabeza - bueno pues... ¿podrías hacerla por mí?, Es que he tenido problemas con mis amigos y no he tenido tiempo... ¿podrías...?  
  
-¿Solo es eso Sakura?  
  
-¡Sí!, si no te es mucha molestia  
  
-¿Molestia?, como vas a creer que es una molestia para mí... y más cuando pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con tus nuevos amigos, perdón, con tus viejos amigos... - Himeko se oía molesta pero la babosa de Sakura no se dio cuenta - es más Sakura, si quieres te puedo ayudar con todas tus labores del semestre y además haré los exámenes por ti... - Sakura se dio cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba Himeko  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Himeko?  
  
-Nada, Sakura, no me pasa nada! - le dijo esto y se fue del salón. Sakura aun extrañada se acerco a Makoto  
  
-Mako-chan... ¿qué tiene Himeko?  
  
-No lo se... - se paro y se fue.  
  
Sakura se quedo muy extrañada, ¿qué pasaba a sus amigos?, esto la preocupo más que la ida de Mei Ling a Hong Kong, ya en su habitación, estaba sola con Kero, pero parecía que Kero no estuviera ahí, todos sus pensamientos se volvieron preocupaciones por Himeko y Makoto... "¿qué hice mal?", pensaba...  
  
Entre tantos pensamientos Sakura se quedo dormida, en lo que Kero salió a ver a los amiguitos de Sakura  
  
-¿qué es lo que tiene? - pregunto preocupado Shaoran  
  
-no lo se, solo se quedo dormida, y no me dijo ni una sola palabra - Kero también se encontraba preocupado - voy al cuarto de Sakura, veré si esta enferma...   
  
Kero se fue dejando solos a Eriol y Shaoran, se sentía tenso el ambiente  
  
-y bien Li... quiero que me cuentes algo - Shaoran se sentía preocupado, pero no le importo  
  
-¿qué quieres?  
  
-¿amas a Sakura? - Shaoran se sintió muy apenado  
  
-¿y tu?   
  
-Yo te pregunte primero... respóndeme - Eriol iba directo a lo que quería escuchar  
  
-Pues no importa lo que yo sienta, solo que... ella ama a otra persona  
  
-¿Y te piensas dar por vencido?  
  
-No, por supuesto que no, solo que... solo que...  
  
-¿Solo que qué?  
  
-Pues que ella me pidió que la ayudara a conquistarte, que no entiendes?, ella te ama y yo soy un estorbo el cual su intención era conquistar a Sakura  
  
-¿Y lo vas a intentar? ¿De nuevo?...   
  
-Yo... pues... - en eso ambos sintieron una fuerte señal de magia - ¿qué fue eso?  
  
-No lo sé... pero proviene del cuarto de Sakura   
  
Eriol y Shaoran corrieron hacia el cuarto, pero no vieron nada, solo a Sakura y a Kero durmiendo... ¿qué había sido eso que sintieron?  
  
Fin del episodio 4  
  
Notas de la autora: espero que este episodio no se les hay echo largo, pues me gusto como quedo, lamento a los fans de Mei Ling que la haya sacado, pero es importante sacarla para que la historia se torne diferente y sea mas interesante. Espero que les haya agradado y disfrutado. Gracias por sus mails, a todos un agradecimiento muy especial de Asuka Sakura.  
  
También quisiera enviar un saludo enorme a Mei y a Karina, también a Usa-chan quien gracias a dios no esta aquí..., ahora que... le envío un más grande saludo a Fatima-chan, quien sigue esta historia de muy cerca.  
  
Espero que sigan el siguiente capitulo de "El Amor Y El Juicio" y que sigan disfrutando con todos los fans la historia de Card Captor Sakura. Hasta el siguiente capitulo  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del siguiente episodio: Eriol encuentra una fuerte fuente de magia, pero proviene de un lugar muy familiar para ellos, además Sakura se encuentra muy cerca de Shaoran y pasa algo que ella nunca imagino. Y también Himeko y Makoto hacen una confesión a Sakura que la dejara deshecha...  
  
Nota: los avances están sujetos a cambio sin previo aviso  
  
Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, jitomatasos o felicitaciones favor de enviarlas a: 


End file.
